Chapter 384
War ( , Kōsō) is the 384th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Flashback to before the banquet, 10:30 p.m. on the seventh day of the voyage. Ken'i is walking down a hallway, talking to another man about their second search turning up empty and hoping to find out what the Heil-Ly Family are up to. The two come out of a door to the Cha-R Family Office in Tier 5, and Ken'i introduces the man to three members of the Phantom Troupe. The man, named Tajao, is the Vice Boss for the Cha-R Family and the military advisor for Luzurus' army. Ken'i explains to him that eight of their men have gone missing so far, and the same is happening to the Xi-Yu Family. The total number of missing workers is over 300, and Ken'i believes that the hitman who murdered civilians in Tier 3 has come down with accomplices to the lowest tier to keep killing. Tajao agrees that quick action is needed, but wonders how this involves the Troupe. Phinks explains that they were looking for someone named Hisoka, but that he wasn't in Tier 5. He says if Tajao can get them permission from the Xi-Yu to let them search Tier 4, they'll kill the hitman. Phinks goes on to describe the hit man's ability, and that the hitman is interested in the door that Tajao and Ken'i came through, guessing that it's connected to a higher tier. Tajao says that the Heil-Ly have their own door through Tserriednich, but Phinks guesses that maybe the hitman is planning to take out the Cha-R Boss, Brocco Li. Ken'i adds that Tserriednich may also be wary of Morena since she recently took over as the Boss, and asks Tajao to get in contact with Boss Brocco Li to confirm whether Morena is in Tier 1. Tajao agrees to do so and tells the Spiders that if she isn't up there, they won't be able to get through, explaining that things will turn to an all-out war. Ken'i clarifies the situation, saying that if a Mafia member wishes to make a hit or raid on another family, they must let their boss know first, and then the bosses strike a deal afterward to smooth things over. Tajao adds that this must be done within 24 hours of the hit/raid and that it's imperative that the boss was away from their home turf when the initial incident occurred. Nobunaga realizes the only place away from their turf are the first two tiers, which Tajao confirms. Even though it's been two days since the first murder, it's still fine as long as Morena was in Tiers 1 or 2. But if Morena was in Tier 3, and she still hasn't made the call, then a war will inevitably break out. He goes on to say that if the Spiders kill the hitman, they will personally be at war with the Heil-Ly, and Nobunaga is fine with that. Ken'i and Tajao point out that that means the Troupe won't be able to get information or help from the low-level thugs anymore. Nobunaga comes up with a quick solution and offers to take out the Heil-Ly boss personally. It will solve the issue of Morena causing problems, and they may even get thanks from Tserriednich. Phinks asks them to verify Morena's location, telling them that they'll gather the other Spiders and hunt down the hitman first. Ken'i and Tajao give each other a look, both understanding how dangerous the Troupe can be. Onior Longbao, the Boss of the Xi-Yu, and Brocco Li, the Boss of the Cha-R, sit in their rooms in Tier 1, but Morena's room is shown to be empty. All three are known as "Second-track Fakers", illegitimate heirs to the throne who are allowed to live and compensated under the table as long as they stay out of the spotlight and obey the monarchy system absolutely. In Tserriednich's quarters, the Prince is on the phone with someone who asks about Morena's location. He says she's not in the VVIP area and has probably been in the lower tiers since they boarded, hidden with help from her butler. He tells the person to do as they please and that he'll do something about it when he has time. The Prince's guards are sweeping up a mess of blood, hair, and guts, with multiple weapons sitting nearby, and he then tells them to have the soldiers in the lower tiers search Morena's hideout for her. He resumes his Nen training with Theta, forming a mass of dark aura behind him. Theta is terrified at sight, seeing that in addition to his Guardian Spirit Beast created through the Seed Urn Ceremony, he's created a Specialist Nen beast through instinct and without intent, calling it his alter ego. She worries that she'll miss her opportunity if she waits too long, as the two Nen beasts stand menacingly around Tserriednich. She applauds his progress, and says it's time for them to move on to the Four Major Principles: Ten, Zetsu, Ren, and Hatsu. The Prince has been practicing Ten and Ren at a high level already, and Theta says that he'll need to practice every day to increase the power of his Hatsu. In addition, she stresses that mastering Zetsu is the key to mastering Nen. She tells him to close off his aura in sections, and then to do so for his entire body, maintaining that for more than an hour. The mare-like Nen beast becomes suspicious of Theta, but Theta is confident she hasn't told a lie and that the training is necessary for the Prince to learn Nen, ordering the beast to move back. It moves away, and Tserriednich begins practicing Zetsu. Theta says to herself that she can do "it" tomorrow if she has to. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation zh:第384話 Category:Succession Contest arc